Anime Warriors
by Anime Shinobi
Summary: In the year 2019 five teens discovered Black Death, a man that plans to go into Anime and gather an army to take over the world. These five teens must follow him into Anime and find The Badges of Anime that will help them save the world with the power of the worlds of: Soul Eater, Attack on Titan, Fairy Tail, and Naruto. They are the Anime Warriors!
1. Chapter 1

Anime Warriors

Prologue

Hey, name's Michael, and these are my friends: Dominic, William, Ian, and Russell. Right now it's the summer after our high school graduation in the year 2019. This summer is going to be different though. This is the summer my friends and I become, the Anime Warriors!

It was June 19, 2019 and my 18th birthday. For my present all my friends pitched in and got us a tour at the newly built Anime Tower.

We were riding in my red truck with black leather seats. I had on a white shirt with a flame-like spiral on the front and my Naruto Shippuden jacket over it. My hair was spiked in the front. Dominic was wearing his Black Star shirt; a black sleeveless shirt with Black Star using Tsubaki in Chain Scythe Mode on the front. His hair still had bedhead. Russell had on a navy blue shirt that said "LOL" on the front. We all had on jeans.

Ian was in his car with William. Ian had on a red shirt with a gray and green jacket on. On the right sleeve where the shoulder was sat the Fairy Tail Guild Symbol. The logo was also on the back of the jacket. William was wearing his signature Attack on Titan shirt with Titan Eren on the front. He also had on his favorites Scouting Regiment jacket on. Ian wore khakis while William had jeans.

As we approached the 50 story tall we all got excited because there was a rumor that Masashi Kishimoto himself was going to be at the tower and there was a chance we would be able to meet him! Now the building was a grayish metal outline with hundreds if not thousands of blue windows. On the top few floors was the word "Anime" in red letters.

As we walked in we were given tour bracelets with a blue light. The tour guide explained that the light would turn red if we stray away from the group. Then they would blink after 3 minutes, this would alert the security guards.

_**Two Hours Later**_

It had been two hours of awesomeness. We met authors, artists, and publishers of our favorite Anime. We even learned about some ideas for future Anime and even some crossovers.

Then we saw it, the office of Masashi Kishimoto. Naturally being Naruto fans as we are, we snuck into the office. Which was unfortunately empty. We did, however explore the office. There were real ninja weapons, a case of all headbands, life size models of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, picture of his family, and more.

"Guys, I think we overstayed our welcome, let's get outta here," Ian said worriedly.

I looked at my bracelet and saw it blinking. "Yeah let's go."

As we were leaving, however I tripped and fell into the wall opening some panel.

"Whoa...Guys look," I said shocked.

"Hey there's a light at the end of the tunnel," Dominic exclaimed.

"Let's check it out," William suggested.

We all nodded and walked in, heading towards the light as the door closed behind us, and our bracelets stopped blinking.

It took forever, but when we did make it to the light it was a big red button. Dominic being Dominic pushed the button and opened a chute that we all fell into.

After a while we stopped screaming to save our voices.

"Hey, I see light," Russell shouted, "Uh oh, guys its one pad, and we're going to CRASH!"

"BRACE YOURSELVES," Dominic shouted.

Just as Russell predicted, we all crashed into a heap of limbs. When we got untangled we looked around. It looked like we landed in a comic's villain lair. It was dark with computers and weapons everywhere. In the middle of the room was a big ring and 4 podiums. In the 1st podium was a Death Mask from Soul Eater (Lord Death's 2nd mask). In the 2nd was an Attack on titan Scout Regiment cloak. In yet another was what looked like a Celestial Spirit key from Fairy Tail, but not one I've ever seen. In the last podium was a leaf headband exactly like Naruto's in Shippuden.

"What is this place," Ian asked.

Still acting on instinct I walked up to the headband, feeling drawn to it somehow.

Then I heard him, "Well, well, well, what do we have here," The voice was raspy and rough. It made all of us shudder.

Behind me was a man in a ragged black cloak and the Original Death Mask, but metal. He then lifted his arms and shot black threads at us tying us up.

My eyes were finally uncovered. I glared at the masked man in front of me.

"Who are you," I asked.

"I am Black Death," the newly name Black Death said.

"Technically it's the Bubonic Plague," Russell stated, being a noob as always.

"DON'T CORRECT THE VILLAIN THAT'S SUROUNDED BY WEAPONS RUSSELL! And actually it's The Yersinia Pestis Bacterium," Ian shouted.

They then broke into an argument, which caused Black Death to yell, "ENOUGH!"

So, uh since we're weak and tied up why don't you be cliché and monologue your plan Mr. Death," Dominic suggested.

He didn't seem to catch the cliché part. His life story was pretty boring so I'll skip to the important part.

"Three years ago, I tried to travel into Anime, using a Scout Jacket and a Death Cloak, however it was incomplete, and caused an explosion. I was able to make it, but I corrupted everything I touched. I was considered a villain and cast out. Ever since then I came back here and swore revenge on all Anime," Black Death explained.

By now we were _very_ interested. Not only the fact that he got into Anime was amazing, but two of our friends Seddon and Mitchell, disappeared in an explosion 3 years ago.

"So what are you doing now," Ian asked.

"I have perfected the portal and will now go in and get my revenge. I will then gather an army, bring it to this world, and take it over for also shunning me," he exclaimed evilly.

Then out of nowhere he shot a black pellet right at me! In a blur Dominic rammed his shoulder into me, pushing me away. Sadly he still got grazed by the pellet and was knocked back landing in shadows. After that five guards came down the chute and aimed their guns at Black Death.

"Release the kids and put your hands up," one of the guards shouted.

I didn't really pay attention as the cords fell off. I instantly ran to Dominic who was waking up. The wound wasn't very deep, but it was surrounded with black. Despite that Dominic stood up, as we watched Black Death run through the portal.

Dominic shouted, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!"

He ran to the Death Mask and put it on.

"YOLO," he shouted as he jumped through the portal.

"Come on guys," I said, "Russ stay here and keep in touch."

"Will do Michael," he replied.

I the grabbed the real Leaf Headband and put it on. William put on the Scout Cloak, and Ian pocketed the Celestial Key.

We then jumped through the portal on one of the biggest adventures of our lives.

AN: HELLO! So this is my first fanfic so of course constructive criticism is welcomed. Also sorry for the wait, a lot of school going on, but Christmas Break is next week, so hopefully I can get some chapters in there. Now I thought I would put some personalities.

Michael (Narrator): Nerdy, fighter, rebellious, stupid at times, loyal, lazy, athletic

William: Leader, calm, funny, smart, lazy, computer nerd

Dominic: Reckless, rebellious, OCD, perfectionist, hyper, unpredictable, lazy, nerd, athletic

Ian: Smart, fighter, leader, kind, semi-lazy, nerd, athletic

Russell: Nerd, made fun of, techy, bad hair, loner, lazy, kind, can be helpful, can be funny


	2. Chapter 2

Anime Warriors

Part 1: Soul Eater

Chapter 1: Welcome to the New Soul Eater?

Hey, what's up? So recap, my friends and I were touring The Anime Tower until we discovered a sinister plot to take over the world! Black Death told us that he is going to make an army and take over the real world. Right now we're in a portal following him to a world of Anime…whichever one that is!

The portal was so bright, so bright I could only see silhouettes. Behind me there were two that had to be Ian and William, in front of me was one (Dominic). Then some blue string-like thing came from both of our chests. They connected in the middle. Suddenly I felt my body morph I knew I was now a machine gun, but don't ask me how. I also knew that now Dominic was a dagger. The behind me I saw a sword and a spear connected similarly. I then morphed back and was blinded by light blue light.

As I woke up for the third time today I noticed we were in a small apartment. It was bare, in fact completely empty. When I looked around I saw my friends sprawled out on the floor, just now waking up.

"Ugh, where are we," Ian asked.

"I don't have a clue," William replied.

Everything seemed pretty peaceful, until I looked out the window. Outside was complete chaos. Explosions went off everywhere. Then in the air was a yellow dome being covered by a black cloud.

"_**VECTOR BOMB**_," a voice rang out.

"GET DOWN," I shouted.

Before I even hit the ground the explosion hit. It sent William and me into a wall and Ian and Dominic through one. When I looked up, grunting in pain I saw her. She wore skin-tight green leather suit. It was sleeveless. On her arms were snake tattoos that were made of dots. Her blond hair ended in a screw-like shape over her cheat. I instantly knew where we were and who she was. She was Medusa and we were in Soul Eater!

"Guys, run NOW," I commanded.

"NO WAY," Dominic shouted as he jumped through the wall and rushed Medusa.

He ran full speed and punched her head on in the face. She didn't move an inch.

"_**VECTOR ARROW**_," she said.

Suddenly an arrow formed under Dominic. He was lifted into the air and thrown once again through a wall. Then William turned into a spear. Ian then grabbed the spear, and charged at Medusa. But they too were taken down easily. Seeing this Dominic staggered into to the room. He held out his hand and instinctively turned into a light machine gun.

"That's it, now I'm mad. Michael Soul Residence," he said.

"RIGHT, _**SOUL RESIDENCE: RAPID FIRE BEAMS**_," we shouted.

Dominic's soul became visible. It was blue with red eyes and a hood on. It also had some black thing creeping from the bottom left. Fifty beams were shot at Medusa. Unfortunately she deftly dodged and lashed out with Vector Arrows. Luckily Dominic was able to dodge with just a few minor scratches. Ian came back in and jabbed at Medusa, who blocked with her sword. She then used _**VECTOR BARRADGE**_. The attack sent 100 arrows at us!

Dominic was able to shoot most, but still both he and Ian were scratched. Ian then William as a boost, digging the blade into the ground and was launched himself at Medusa. Dominic than then covered them.

_10 MINUTES LATER_

We were all sent through yet another wall, more pain exploding all over our bodies.

I slowly stood up with Dominic in Dagger Mode in my hand. William was next to me with Ian in Sword Mode. We were completely out matched; every time we attacked she would just use _**VECTOR WAVE**_ and knock us back into more and more walls.

"Guys, we have to run, NOW," I shouted.

I helped William up. We were all pretty beat up, but I was in the best condition, due to Dominic staying long range. Dominic had a broken arm, and a few cracked ribs. William's leg was broken in several places. Ian had a concussion and a dislocated shoulder. I was littered in scratches and had a few punter wounds here and there, but other than that I was fine.

This time they listened and we ran through the city. Well, more accurately Ian and I ran. As we were running more and more explosions went off around us. Suddenly we were stopped by a giant blue beam that demolished a group of golems and Arachnophobia agents. When we looked to where the beam came from, all our spirits were lifted. A few yards away were Death the Kid in Executioner Mode, to his right was Maka with a _**WITCH HUNTER **_ready, to his left stood Black Star with Tsubaki in Shuriken Mode. When they saw us they waved us over to them. Once we finally reached them I noticed why Kid looked so mad. Behind him was a super asymmetrical DWMA. I then remembered that the building was one of his prized possessions.

"You guys ok," Maka asked.

"No," I replied bluntly.

"Follow me then," she said.

We followed her into the destroyed building. It was even worse on the inside than the outside. It looked like the result of a war…well I guess it was huh. Students and teachers alike were all on the floor in makeshift beds.

"Ever since the war started, Lord Death has been leading the fight, but he was hit by this black bullet thing and it's slowly corrupting his soul. We've also been pooling our resources. We opened the vault and have been using magic tools to heal and fight our enemies. This is one we use to heal students and teachers. Just one poof of this smoke and it'll greatly reduce any wound," Maka explained.

She then activated the tool. It glowed green then shot a poof of smoke at us. I instantly felt better. All of my scratches disappeared and my puncture wounds became scratches. I could tell Dominic's arm was now just sore. William's leg was also sore, but fine. Finally Ian was fully healed with just a small headache.

I finally got a chance to look at us. Our clothes were pretty much the same with some slight, but noticeable differences. My jacket now had a DWMA Skull on the back, instead of a spiral. My headband had the same skull over the Leaf Symbol. Dominic's shirt now had a skull getting eaten. William's shirt was now plain, the Scout Regiment Cloak it also had a DWMA Skull over the Scout Emblem. Ian's jacket was the same and had the same affect over the Fairy Tail Guild Symbol. The key that he got from Black Death's lair hung from his neck on a leather rope.

Suddenly the entire academy began to shake.

"What's that," Ian asked.

"Whatever it is it can't be cool," Soul commented.

"Come on let's check it out," Maka said.

We all headed to one of the towers. While on our way we heard an evil roar that stopped us in our tracks. We then looked outside to see the entire dome or Lord Death's soul covered in black!

"Oh no," we all said in unison.

We then all went even faster up the stairs. As we looked out we saw an army of Arachnophobia agents, golems, witches, and kishin heading towards the city.

"So not cool," Soul said.

"What are we going to do," Ian asked.

"Isn't it obvious," a voice said from behind us.

We turned to see Professor Stein and Spirit walking up to us.

"Maka, Soul, gather all available fighters and build a wall around the Academy, if it comes down to it escape through the Kishin tunnels," Spirit commanded.

"What are you going to do," Soul asked.

"We're going to take a few teachers and fight Lord Death himself," Stein said.

AN: HEY GUYS what's up! So how do you like it so far? As always review and of course constructive criticism is welcomed.

Next Time: The battle begins, Black Death's army vs The DWMA


End file.
